1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a conventional high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) probe that is interfaced with a stepper atop a conventional tripod. The probe holder reliably and securely retains and supports the ultrasonic probe to be positioned relative to a patient in order to enable a physician/surgeon to image and visually examine the rectal and prostate areas for signs of cancer or other abnormalities so that a treatment plan can be outlined and then implemented.
2. Background Art
To enable a plan to be established prior to treating a patient for rectal or prostate disease, it is known for a physician/surgeon to first use a high intensity focused ultrasound probe to illuminate the targeted tissue area so that a visual image of the area is available at a video monitor. The high intensity focused ultrasound probe can then be used to simultaneously monitor and treat selected portions of the targeted tissue area as the treatment plan is implemented in accordance with information that is programmed into the probe. Should the high intensity focused ultrasound probe undesirably change its position relative to the target gland, the predetermined treatment plan will no longer be valid. As a consequence of such a position change, tissue areas in need of treatment could be missed or undertreated and/or the rectal wall or urinary sphincter could be damaged. Therefore, it is vital that the probe be capable of adjustment in any of the three orthogonally aligned planes, while unintended displacements which deviate from the treatment plan are avoided.
The conventional probe holders are typically table mounted devices having a swing arm and a relatively narrow collar that is carried by the swing arm to be coupled to the probe. Such a probe holder is characterized by several shortcomings. More particularly, the narrow collar is usually coupled to the proximal, relatively lightweight end of the probe. Because the distal end of the probe is heavier than the proximal end, the probe may not be adequately supported against undesirable tilting from a horizontal position. Moreover, the swing arm is typically long and narrow and, because it must extend to the proximal end of the probe, it has frequently proved to be unstable. Therefore, independent stabilization means have often been required to reinforce the support provided by the collar. What is more, the table mount end of the swing arm can be damaged as a result of many connect/disconnect cycles, which will not permit a reliable connection to the table. In this case, the swing arm and the probe are subject to unintended displacement during treatment of the patient. What is still more, the swing arm is commonly provided with an intermediate pivot which permits probe to be positioned through three orthogonal planes simultaneously. Accordingly, fine adjustments become difficult, such that when the pivot for the swing arm is loosened, the entire probe may be moved more than is intended or actually needed.